Odette's Lake
by edreinionian
Summary: A retelling of Swan Lake, RuroKen style.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, it's edreinionian! I was looking for a retelling of Swan Lake on fanfiction the other day but I couldn't find any for my favourite anime! D: Although that might have been my noob skills at using the search engine... But then I thought, why not write one? So here we are. I hope I'll be able to stick with this, given all the work handling and studying I really should be doing (It's exam period)... But I'll try my best! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ruroken.

Odette's Lake Chapter 1

There was nothing more exhilarating than the adrenaline rush of hunting prey. An involuntary tingle ran up Kenshin's spine as he briefly recalled a similar but intensely more disturbing emotion from his Battousai days. Shrugging off the memories, he urged his horse forward, feeling its muscles tense and relax between his knees. He was no longer the infamous cold-blooded assassin, strongest in Japan. Not for years. His horse picked up its pace into a canter, the muffled beat of hooves on forest foliage accompanying the cheerful chirp of birds overhead. Tendrils of sunlight crept between the leaves of the towering oak and beech trees, lighting their way.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin had almost forgotten his best friend, Sagara Sanosuke, who was trudging behind him, also on horseback, albeit less peacefully. Low-hanging branches threatened to knock unsuspecting riders off their saddles, and Kenshin had been tasked with watching out for them, being the shorter one, hence at less risk. For the past few hours, he had not been doing a very good job of it though, being distracted with the trail of their target instead. Amusement brightened Kenshin's face as Sano ducked just in time to avoid getting another bruise on his forehead, although it took a lot more than nature's vengeance on Sano for constantly destroying trees during martial arts practice to injure him substantially.

"Hey, stop spacing off! You're supposed to be warning me about these things." Sano gritted his teeth and glared at another offending branch on his right. They slowed their horses to a walk as Kenshin noted the slippery undergrowth that now crept into their path. Soon, they would have to move solely on foot, and Kenshin was certain that Sano would be better mollified with this. They were accustomed to relying on their own two feet for travel, and the horses were simply decorations to placate Kenshin's master, Seijuro Hiko.

"Shh, Sano. You'll scare it." Kenshin smiled apologetically, tugging on the reins lightly to come to a halt. Kenshin slid off his horse, patting its neck in praise as Sano followed suit. Despite the importance of the hunt, the both of them had travelled light, preferring to keep any necessary provisions close to their bodies. Two water skins, a spare hunting knife, some rope and a little food fitted well into a single satchel, which Sano carried. The only clothes they had were the ones that they wore, woollen cloaks clasped around their necks. Kenshin automatically laid his right hand on his sword that hung around his waist. A reverse-blade sakabatou that had never tasted blood, it was the only possession he had that he could truly call his own.

Sano watched Kenshin expectedly, relieved that he would not be fighting evil trees for personal space for the time being. He tied both his stallion and Kenshin's to separate trees with plenty of space to roam then proceeded to stretch his sore legs. The swordsman had a look of immense concentration on his scarred face with his eyes closed, and Sano knew better than to interrupt the process with insignificant questions. Ignoring the human aura beside him, Kenshin surveyed his surroundings by tentatively sending out his ki. He was aware that his fighting ki was formidable, and it was vital that they located their quarry's position before it sensed their presence. He disregarded the wriggling earthworms burrowing their way out from beneath the damp soil, the scuttling of insects infested throughout the entire forest, and searched for one sole heartbeat. He could almost connect the strong beat of powerful wings to that of his own limbs, folding inwards as the creature glided to land gracefully, the soft splash of water that filtered off its feathers without wetting its skin.

"It's at a lake." Kenshin said as he opened his violet eyes. It was several miles hard-trekking northeast from their current location. Although Kenshin could feel the almost physical pull of their prey ahead of them, he took out a compass from within his sleeve for Sano's benefit. Sano clenched his fists and grinned in anticipation. "Let's go then!"

Kenshin decided not to damper Sano's mood by telling him to be quiet again. He trusted his best friend to act as the moment dictated. Besides, Sano's enthusiasm was infectious in a good way, rekindling Kenshin's fire to finally snare their prey. If all went well, they would be back within Hiko's domain by sunset. Double-checking that they were indeed heading in the right direction and it was not just Kenshin's wishful delusions from being out of practice, they descended into the underbrush.

An hour later, they came to a little freshwater stream that flowed steadily downhill. The sun was high in the clear blue sky and the air was cool and humid. As they approached the stream for a short rest and to refill their water skins, small fish swam quickly out of sight. Kenshin took it as a good sign, because it meant that the lake would be brimming with edible, larger fish at this time of the year. He knelt by the stream's edge and drank the clear water, fresh iciness running through his veins. Sano splashed his face contentedly, renewing his vigour. Eager to continue their hunt, the two companions set off determinedly again.

The forest's sudden silence did not escape both hunters' attention. Uneasiness made Kenshin's hairs at the back of his neck stand up and he tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, still unleashed from its scabbard. Beside him, Sano tensed, squinting around them to see as far as possible as the human eye allowed. Even this part of the forest seemed darker, with the looming trees closer together, blocking the sunshine. Kenshin motioned for Sano to note where he stepped, for the slightest sound made could prove to be their disadvantage. Avoiding twigs and crunchy-looking leaves, Kenshin made his way forward cautiously. He could feel the ki of their prey just a little farther ahead, and it was not long before unnatural splashing sounds filled their ears.

Kenshin's heart drummed in his ears, and he stiffened, certain that the uncoordinated thumping of his heart with the eerie stillness of the forest would reveal them. He took short, light breaths, and they crawled slowly on their knees closer to the lake in the clearing. Despite the openness, the air was somewhat thicker here as compared to their earlier stopping place. Mist shifted among wraith-like objects on the opposite bank, and Kenshin breathed an internal sigh of relief from identifying them as strangely-shaped rocks. Even the sky was a different colour, a gray shade that foretold a storm, and dark, endless clouds.

There was a strategic spot between thick shrubs where they could ambush their quarry. Although it was extremely uncomfortable with sharp branches and itchy leaves poking through their clothing, neither of them showed any discomfort as they watched the lone creature in the middle of the lake.

A swan.

The lake's mirror surface was mostly undisturbed, except for the small ripples that appeared in the water as the swan paddled gently. Its head was bowed as though in reverence or mourning. They were close enough to note the pale blue tinge in the tips of its snow-white feathers, but it was completely oblivious to their presence. Kenshin knew that this was no ordinary swan for it dared venture where no other animal would. Judging from the swan's size and the gold hue of its beak, Kenshin determined that it was a female, possible the queen of its breed. Yet, it was odd that this queen should stray so far from her herd.

"Sano, the blowpipe." Kenshin whispered, and Sano wordlessly removed a small flute-like object from the front pocket of his satchel. Kenshin took his time fitting the drugged barb into the catchment of the pipe, careful not to alert the swan into suspicion.

Kenshin could not rely on his swordsmanship to bring down their prey with precision. Their week's efforts and success rested on his aim. Positioning the flute in an inconspicuous gap amidst the bushes, Kenshin ensured that his hand was steady before placing his lips over the blow-hole. They had one chance.

The swan started in sudden wariness as the barb connected with its neck, and Sano stood abruptly, throwing off his cloak. It spread its wings in a single motion but its plumed head dipped drowsily as the drug took immediate effect. Kenshin admired the swan's stubbornness as it frantically beat its wings in futility. Megumi's drug was not only able to anaesthetize anything not larger than a human being, but also paralyze. Sano splashed noisily towards the swan, reaching it in time to lift its neck so that it would not drown, as Kenshin approached the water's edge.

"We got it!" Sano exclaimed triumphantly. Kenshin took off his cloak to wrap it firmly around the swan, held together by Hiko's bestowed clasp, so that it would not be able to escape if it woke. Kenshin tied the swan's beak together with the piece of rope that they had brought with them so that it may not attack them unexpectedly.

"Aren't we going to eat it?" Sano asked in surprise as Kenshin heaved it into his arms, holding its neck tenderly away from his face just in case it decided to stab him when the drug wore off. Kenshin waited patiently as Sano squeezed some water out of his clothes and covered himself with his own dry cloak.

"I think it's better if we got out of here first." Kenshin shook his head. "We are not welcome here." At Kenshin's words, Sano looked around him in alarm, and then shot a sardonic stare at Kenshin to conceal his nervousness. Sano grabbed his bag at his feet and walked swiftly back the way they had come, Kenshin close behind. At the base of the forest, Kenshin shot one last glance toward the lake. It had resumed its calm, unmoving state. He turned away, echoing Sano's footsteps.

If Kenshin had waited a bit longer, he would have seen a mild disturbance in the middle of the lake's surface by an invisible force.

Their hunt had taken longer than Kenshin had anticipated. They were back at their initial resting place and they had set up camp for the night. Dinner consisted of draining their water skins dry and refilling, then draining it again, in an attempt to stave their hunger. Kenshin was accustomed to going without food for long periods of time, but Sano frequently ate like there was no tomorrow. Kenshin knew that they would definitely be back in Hiko's fortress the next day and welcomed with a hearty meal, but at the moment, persisting onwards in the darkness was a foolish thing to consider. Before coming into the employment of his old master, Kenshin had experience as a vagabond that things that looked perfectly harmless in the day time were different once night had fallen.

Sano was casually resting against a flat rock near the small fire they had set up, his arms folded behind his head as he watched the sky darken into the same shade as Kenshin's hair, marking the sunset. Distant stars blinked dully in the not-quite darkness, but they would make an illuminating appearance later on in the night. Kenshin kept his eyes on the swan, his mind settling into some form of peace.

"Hey, Kenshin." Sano said from across the fire. "Why'd we come all this way to get a swan when we're not going to pluck it and eat it?" At the mention of eating, Sano's stomach rumbled loudly and Kenshin chuckled.

"Hiko told me to bring it back alive. It's another of his eccentric whims, I presume." Kenshin said, stoking the fire. The flames lapped up the dry twigs hungrily and burned brighter, spreading warmth over the two companions and captive swan.

"Man, he'd better reward us big time for our efforts." Sano grumbled. He paused before saying, "I thought we were going after something big, like a dragon."

"Dragons don't exist, Sano." Kenshin laughed. "In this peaceful era, the only thing close enough to battles is hunting trips like these. No killing. That's how it should be."

"That's no fun." Sano remarked, half-heartedly. Although there was still some unrest in certain provinces of Japan, most lived in the newly acquired peace now. There was almost no point to Kenshin's aimless journeys, but home did not exist for him. Kenshin had not dared to allow himself any wishes or aspirations, only atonement for his past sins. Not while some still recognized him as Battousai, from the cross-shaped scar on his face that would never fade away.

Kenshin thought that Sano was pondering over his own memories from the past, from the shadows that left their own invisible but permanent mark on the eighteen-year-old youth's face.

A wriggle from the bundle Kenshin was absent-mindedly keeping watch over snapped his thoughts back to the present. Kenshin averted his gaze as he had heard wild animals became nervous under human stare, but from the corner of his eye, he saw the swan struggle within its form of imprisonment.

Sano sat up in interest, resting his chin on his right hand while eyeing the swan steadily. Apparently, Sano had no qualms about intimidating wild animals into aggression whatsoever. The swan was becoming more agitated by the minute and was pecking furiously at the cloak's clasp. Without thinking, Kenshin reached toward the bundle of angry feathers and bird, and earned a hard peck that left his hand oozing blood.

"That's one nasty bird." Sano let out a bark of laughter but stopped mid-laugh when he noticed that the swan's feathers had fallen out in mass amounts, blanketing the ground in a layer of white. The moon now hanging in the black sky shone its silver light onto the swan, highlighting the unusual sight before their eyes.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Kenshin muttered to no one in particular, now outright staring at the swan in shock. He did not really expect an answer from Sano, who was also stunned into numbness. It seemed impossible that the swan had so many feathers to shed, and that it had done so within a few seconds. The moonlight around the swan glowed increasingly brighter, forcing Kenshin to squint to see what was happening. His sensitive ears detected a shrill ringing and the shift in air currents, and a bugle, the only sound he had ever heard the swan make so far.

When the surrounding light had dimmed Kenshin's cloak no longer enveloped the elegant creature they had caught earlier, but a dishevelled and rather distressed young woman. She was one of the shortest women Kenshin had ever seen, a good head shorter than he was, and amongst men, Kenshin knew that his height would have been the epitome of jokes along the lines of lack of manliness were it not for his fearsome reputation. Her eyes were closed from the exhausting transformation, her shuddering breaths wracking spasms through her body within the cloak. The rope hung loose around her neck, giving her a collared appearance. Despite the unsettling sight of a helpless woman trapped in his cloak, Kenshin found that his body did not obey his mind to move and help for once. Glancing at Sano, whose jaw was slack, Kenshin wondered if he had fallen asleep and was now having this ridiculous dream without realizing.

"Kenshin, punch me here." Sano cocked his head to the side, tapping his face. Since Sano would never ask him to do so without good reason, Kenshin happily obliged. The blow barely staggered Sano, but his mind cleared. Without warning, Sano returned the punch twice-fold, and Kenshin was knocked to the ground.

"Oro?" Kenshin blurted out his trademark surprised statement. Sano grinned at him and held out a hand, pulling him up to his feet again. Kenshin started to smile in confusion, and then winced as the action pulled at his bruised cheekbone.

"I hope this doesn't leave me with a black eye tomorrow, Sano. Hiko will laugh his head off." Kenshin sighed.

"Putting Hiko aside, now that we're sure this isn't a dream..." Sano rubbed the back of his neck and inhaled a deep breath. "What the hell just happened?"

Kenshin shrugged, advancing slowly and then kneeling down in front of the woman, who was now lying on her side, not daring to move a muscle. Her eyes never left Kenshin as he came closer, terror draining the blood from her already-pale face. In the moonlight, her eyes were like blue crystals that hung precariously in ice caverns, flecks of azure sharpening her gaze. Long, midnight-black hair cradled her face, streaming around her. Her head and part of her slender neck were the only things that poked out from within the folds of Kenshin's cloak, and he could not ascertain if she really was human.

"Miss?" Kenshin paused, uncertain of what to do or ask first. She flinched visibly at the sound of his voice and tried to scramble backwards to no avail. Her mouth was clamped tightly shut, and there was a look of feral wildness glazing her eyes.

"Um, are you... are you decent under there?" Kenshin asked awkwardly, ignoring the muffled chuckle that exploded behind him. "What I mean is, are you wearing anything? I'd like to free you from that cloak but that's going to be a little problematic if you're... not, de-gozaru." A flicker of confusion flitted across her eyes, but her lips were set in a grim, straight line. "We're not going to hurt you." Kenshin added for good measure.

"Maybe she's dumb. Or mute. Or dumb and mute." Sano suggested unhelpfully. He sensed that the woman would panic if too many people approached her at the same time. Besides, Kenshin was the clever one with words. At the insult, the woman flushed in indignation, which immediately cast all Kenshin's doubts about her intelligence out the window, despite the fact that she had somehow morphed from a full-fledged swan.

"Okay, forget that. Then, are you human?" Kenshin asked. It was a simple, uncomplicated question but the woman refused to answer. She continued to stare at him, wide-eyed. Her scrutiny made him uncomfortable, for he had not had much experience with handling women. Fortunately, it was not a cold night and Kenshin reasoned that she could remain in the cloak for a little while longer. Releasing her was out of the question, as this was the swan that Hiko had been setting his sights on for months since he heard about the legend of Odette's Lake. After all their careful planning and preparations, this was one quarry Kenshin was determined not to let go.

To Be Continued in Chapter 2

Please Review! Suggestions for the plot (I haven't thought that far ahead yet...), advice, flames (they keep me grounded :) ) welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi, everyone! First of all, thanks so much for the reviews! They make me happy . Secondly, I don't know if anyone noticed but there was a mistake in this chapter earlier but it's been fixed. I changed like two words so you don't have to re-read the whole thing. You just can't have a new moon after a full moon. = ='' Thirdly, I managed to find an RK fanfiction based on the Disney movie The Swan Princess after all! Don't know how I missed it before. I'll refrain from reading it until I'm sure about the twist my story's gonna take. I don't want to accidentally steal ideas. Anyway, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own RuroKen.

Odette's Lake Chapter 2

"Wow, my stupid pupil, you never cease to amaze me." Hiko Seijuro, Lord of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu bastion, managed to saturate his deep voice with sarcasm while keeping his face perfectly straight. With Kenshin's master, one could never tell what the extraordinarily young and handsome-looking forty-year-old was thinking. Despite having been raised by Hiko since Kenshin was orphaned as a child, Kenshin often found himself baffled by his master's spontaneity and multiple personality disorder. However, if any being deserved the title of the strongest, it was Kenshin's master, for Kenshin was very much Hiko's inferior in many ways, particularly when it came to women and drinking sake. At the moment, Hiko was indulging in one of his favourite past-times, consuming alcohol at noon.

"This one swears that it was a swan that we caught, and nothing remotely human. Come night fall, it transformed into a woman right before our very eyes!" Kenshin said animatedly, Sano nodding in agreement next to him. They flinched in their kneeling positions when Hiko suddenly pointed the base end of the sake bottle he was holding towards them, while managing to pour more of the liquid into a drinking-dish without spilling a single drop.

"Yeah, and when morning came, the girl sprouted feathers and turned back into a swan again!" Sano interjected. It had come as an enormous shock when Kenshin had jerked awake to find that it was indeed a bird trapped in his cloak, which led him to propose two theories. One, another transformation had occurred, and apparently becoming a swan from a woman was a less eventful process as Sano would have woken him if he'd noticed anything strange. Granted, Sano could have fallen asleep himself on guard duty. Two, Kenshin had imagined the entire scenario in his head and was now facing the disturbing possibility of becoming insane at the age of twenty-eight. Except that Sano could not have come up with such a supernatural idea himself, unless hunger had addled his brains as well.

It had posed such a tedious challenge carrying the struggling swan back to the horses and attempting to tie it to the side of Kenshin's steed that they were forced to stab it with another drugged barb in order to keep it quiet. By the end of their endeavour, both Kenshin and Sano's hands had looked as though they had been fooling around with barbed wire. Fortunately, the swan appeared to be tired out from staying awake the entire night as a person, and the combined effects of being drugged twice allowed Kenshin and Sano to ride hard back to civilization without interruption.

When they had arrived, there was no delicious meal Kenshin had hoped for, but it was straight to Hiko to report. Although he was reluctant to let the swan out of his sight, their peppy ninja friend Makimachi Misao had offered to look after it for a while, which meant preventing it from escaping or being eaten.

"You two must've been drinking way over your heads while shirking your duties." Hiko shook his head in exasperation. "And I thought I was the irresponsible one."

"I've never encountered anything so strange in all of my travels. But one cannot rule out any possibilities for the world holds many mysteries..." Kenshin said, refusing to accept his second theory, then "oro?" as Hiko unexpectedly punched his pupil's head for being so irritatingly philosophical.

"Hey! You're not going to eat it, are you?" The thought suddenly occurred to Sano and he leapt to his feet. "It was a pretty plump bird and it looked like it'd make a good meal and all, but even I wouldn't stoop to cannibalism."

"Since you two are so adamant about your hallucinations, I'll see for myself tonight. If it's really a woman as you say, I won't eat it. At least, not in the literal sense." Hiko grinned and winked at his female guards, Okon and Omasu, who were Misao's sisters. Kenshin decided to ignore that last comment by wondering why Hiko kept them by his side when he had no need for protection. Kenshin suspected that Hiko had a soft spot for Okon but it still seemed like an unnecessary measure. Then again, most of Hiko's whims were unnecessary.

"Okay then!" Sano cracked his knuckles enthusiastically as he walked out of the doors from Hiko's formal quarters. "Kitchen calling."

Kenshin smiled, knowing that there would be a certain fox-resembling lady waiting to pummel Sano for the injuries he had received in the supposedly carefully-planned, therefore risk-free hunt. Kenshin got up to his feet, wincing as his sore leg muscles screamed in protest from the horse ride and kneeling down in front of Hiko almost immediately after. Japanese sitting styles could be painful at times.

Hiko watched Kenshin's retreating back without a word as he exited via the same doorway. He swigged another mouthful of sake before placing the bottle aside in an ominous thump, perfectly sober. His dark eyes radiated grimness, which was echoed by the down-turned set of his mouth.

"Okon. Omasu." Hiko said, and the long-haired ninja approached his side, her normally shy demeanour around his presence replaced by a professional seriousness that matched the gravity of the situation.

"Gather all the records, anything you can find on Odette's Lake. Even old folks' tales. I want every figment that ever mentioned that cursed place ready for examination by tomorrow night." Hiko ordered. "And keep this quiet from Kenshin and the rest."

"Yes, Lord." Okon nodded once, and flitted from the room, closely followed after by her sister to carry out Hiko's bidding, leaving him to muse in his own company.

Two months ago, when Hiko disguised himself as a vase-maker and wandered from village to village in his domain, selling his creations, he had come across an interesting rumour about the magical swan that had haunted Odette's Lake for years. Hiko allowed himself a brief respite of amusement as he recalled some of the villagers gladly making use of his handiwork, particularly the chamber pots. Of course, they had known that it was their lord who had been making his routinely visits to listen to their troubles and do something about them, and at the same time gather news. It was difficult to hide his muscular built, particularly when he towered over most men and wore an imposing cloak with hidden mechanisms that restrained his strength.

But back to the rumour.

Hiko had scoffed at the idea of anything being magical, without at least some form of hidden martial arts technique or trick involved somehow. From the sound of the swan, it did not seem as though it accomplished much as it simply lurked around the abandoned lake, the one said to be completely devoid of life form. At any rate, the lone swan was glimpsed several times throughout the years only during the day. The locals had known that it was the same one from the described unique sheen of blue painting its feathers throughout its sightings. When a group of fool-hardy teenage boys had dared each other to track it down, they had vanished without a trace, all but the traumatised youngest left to tell the tale.

The swan was merely the bait, and it was not the only thing living in the lake.

Hiko knew that he could not afford to be away from his fortress for too long, in case his enemies decided to take advantage of his absence and inflict chaos. Worse still if he did not return from his escapade, for he had no heir. His idiot pupil and his thick-headed friend were in truth, a god-send at exactly the right time when they had stopped by for a visit, weary from their travels, although Hiko would never admit that Kenshin was useful in any way. Hiko knew that Kenshin could hold his own slightly better against things that often seemed too big for him to handle, unlike average men. Sano gave Hiko the impression that he knew no fear, if only because he was almost as stupid as Kenshin.

Something nudged insistently at the back of Hiko's mind but he brushed it away. Kenshin's ludicrous story had only served to confuse him further. Hiko would make his decisions when he could verify what they saw with his very eyes. Tonight.

So now that they had taken custody of the bait, what was going to come and get it back?

s-s-s-s-s

The hot water that Kenshin was blissfully soaking himself in his own temporary quarters almost lulled him into sleep, but Kenshin forced himself to think of the questions that were slipping over each other on the tip of his tongue and the answers he suspected Hiko to have. He had not wanted to worry Sano by blurting them out earlier, knowing that Sano felt uneasy about things he could not physically grasp. Kenshin leant over to dip his entire head in the water, flame-red strands of his hair skimming the surface of the water. When Kenshin emerged from the bath and adorned a fresh set of clothes, he felt slightly more comfortable although his stomach was still empty. Reaching for his sakabatou, Kenshin headed to the kitchen, where he knew Sano would still be gorging himself with food.

His straw slippers squeaked against the slated floor as he walked. Despite having stayed at Hiko's fort for almost a month now, Kenshin still found himself lost or taking pointless roundabout routes to get to his destination. The surroundings from quarter to quarter were similarly disorientating, with numerous collections of hunting treasures decorating the cold stone walls. Kenshin made a mental note of the stuffed stag's head looking down scornfully upon him as a landmark that indicated Hiko's formal and master quarters, where meetings were held in the first and privacy was obtained in the latter. It also meant that he had missed the turning into the kitchen and the main dining hall a couple of corners back.

Sighing, Kenshin backtracked and smiled in greeting at an old man, who was lighting the oil-fuelled lamps that stood every few metres apart in the corridors, as he passed by. He could detect familiar screeching and the crash of metallic objects resonating from the kitchen. Kenshin stopped at the doorway, poking his head around the corner in curiosity and barely avoiding a flying frying pan that zoomed past his face.

"Sagara Sanosuke, I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of having to treat your infinite multitude of injuries all the time! You said that this was going to be a minor trip, no fighting! And you come back with your hands, your face and your head all in a mess and you didn't even bother to clean them so now I have to worry about infections as well as healing. If you crave injuries so much, I'll give you some!" Takani Megumi screamed, batting Sano's body wherever she could reach with a soup ladle.

"Jeez, get a grip on yourself, woman!" Sano yelled over her shrieks. He made little attempt to block Megumi's fervent offense as he was distracted with shielding his rice bowl away from her rage.

"Er, Megumi-dono..." Kenshin ventured cautiously. At the sound of Kenshin's voice, Megumi turned and shot him a dazzling smile, and to Kenshin's relief, placing the ladle down onto the table in an attack-free mode.

"Why couldn't she have just smiled at me like that and be done with it?" Sano grumbled under his breath, to which Megumi shot back sternly, "Shut up, you."

"Ken-san, you're hurt!" She gestured to his darkening bruise underneath his eye as she approached. "I bet Sano was responsible for this." Megumi threw a pointed glare at Sano and he seethed back at her.

"Nothing to worry about, Megumi-dono. I've taken care of them." Kenshin smiled, his eyes crinkling. "Besides, I was the one responsible for most of Sano's injuries as well. He deserves a little of your care."

"Well, if you're sure..." Megumi said, not quite placated. "So what's the deal with the bird?" Megumi asked, as Kenshin sat down next to Sano where steaming rice and side-dishes were promptly set out in front of him by one of Hiko's employees.

"How'd you know about that?" Sano asked, spraying bits of rice onto the table at which Megumi screwed her nose in disgust.

"Oh, please. Everyone knew the reason why you two went out yesterday within the hour. They've been betting on whether you returned in one piece or not." Megumi scoffed. "Fools."

"Why? Is there a reason why we shouldn't have returned safely?" Kenshin wondered aloud as he ate. A disconcerted expression passed across Megumi's face and she lowered her voice.

"There've been rumours about that place for years. I don't know how true they are, since I've never been to Odette's Lake myself. It's too far from here for it to warrant any attention."

"And yet Hiko was concerned enough about the rumours to send us..." Kenshin said thoughtfully. "What's it called again? Odette's Lake?"

"Yeah. Tae told me that some boys disappeared there a couple of months ago, and that the swan was involved somehow. It's kind of weird because what can an ordinary, harmless bird do? Most people are too frightened now to even go near the forest at the border, let alone the lake. So maybe Hiko's looking for leads. Did you notice anything strange while you were there?"

At Megumi's words, Kenshin and Sano shared a glance. They did not know about harmless, but they were sure that the swan was anything but ordinary.

"Come to think of it, the place did give me the shivers." Sano admitted, shuddering. "It looked just like your average lake, except the surroundings seemed wrong. There wasn't any life creeping about, and there was all that weird fog hovering on the other side."

"No, Sano. I had the impression that we were being watched. We weren't alone." Kenshin said, frowning.

"Anyway, you'll see for yourself tonight." Sano said to Megumi. "The swan can transform into a woman! Or maybe it'll turn into something else. We think that its form is dependent on night and day cycles."

"Seriously?" Megumi raised her eyebrows in speculation as Kenshin nodded. "I'm more tempted to believe that Sano is coming up with this absurd story but if Ken-san agrees..."

"Tonight we'll confirm the truth with our very eyes." Kenshin said.

s-s-s-s-s

Even in the haze of suffocating captivity, the swan instinctively prepared itself for the Change. Every sunset, there was a significant shift in the swan's thinking patterns, assuming more human-like characteristics. Awareness brightened its eyes and it became capable of comprehending more complicated emotions such as sadness and fury. Sadness for the daily realization of the inevitable when the sun rose once again. Outrage at being torn from its familiar environment and deprived of its freedom. As soon as the moonlight fell upon its feathers, agonizing spasms broke out all over its body. One by one, its feathers detached, its hollow-boned wings filling out in skin, forming limbs. Its slim neck shortened and thickened, and on it rested a human head. Webbed feet split into toes and the almost-human being knew that if it tried, it would be able to move like the ones who were scrutinizing its repulsive transformation now.

The Change was complete.

Memories flooded back in a rush, leaving Kamiya Kaoru's brain spinning. Fortunately, she had not many memories from her past, and the dizziness passed relatively quickly. Still bewildered, Kaoru grasped at her well-worn kimono in an attempt to steady her shaking hands. Although she instantly recognized the red-haired man with the curious scar from the night before, she backed away hurriedly, her back meeting solid rock. She soon discovered that a metal chain connected her ankle to a post buried deep in the ground. Her thudding heart registered frustration as she realized that there was no escape.

Concentrating on regaining her breath, Kaoru observed her captors, storing their profiles in her memory. There was a smaller and a larger female, both black-haired but contrasting in the auras they released. The shorter one exclaimed, "Wow!" and her eyes gleamed in excitement whereas the taller one looked as perplexed as the others. She glanced at the red-haired man's spiky-haired companion and also recalled his features from last night. A shadow stretched towards her and she followed its path, flinching violently when she momentarily met the tallest figure's dark, intimidating eyes.

Kaoru whimpered, her eyes squeezing shut but when slow footsteps approached her, they flew open again of their own accord. The first things she noted were bandaged hands that were held open facing palms-up in front of her, as though in welcome. She lifted her gaze to the owner's face and stared at the red-haired man's reassuring smile. Practical caution warned her to be wary of these humans, although she was now one of them.

"Miss? My name is Himura Kenshin." The man said softly.

"Er, Kenshin? Not sure if she can understand you." The short female called out suddenly, and Kaoru jumped.

"She can understand. There's intelligence in her eyes." Kenshin called back, his mellow, soothing tone only slightly raised in volume.

"Would you like help standing up?" Kenshin asked, holding out his hand. "I'll take the chain off when you stand."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She thought that dangling her freedom as bait was a clever ruse to entice her into trusting him. When Kaoru had been a swan, she had vehemently avoided human civilization although she was uncertain of the reason. Humans were bad news, she was sure of that much. But this one felt different from the others. Although he carried a weapon, she had not smelled any blood that stained its steel, which meant that it was untainted. His clear, amethyst eyes revealed a pure, honest man. It was difficult to refuse such earnestness to help.

Timidly, Kaoru touched Kenshin's proffered palm lightly and he gently pulled her up, his other hand coming to rest underneath her elbow as she stood up shakily. She trembled slightly at his warm touch, feeling an unfamiliar heat creeping into her cheeks. Her fingers felt icy in comparison. Kenshin released her elbow and knelt to examine her ankle once he thought she could remain upright without collapsing.

"Misao-dono, the key, please." Kenshin said, deftly catching the small object the short female threw towards him without turning. He fitted the key into the lock, unleashing its catchment, his actions slow and deliberate. It occurred to Kaoru that he was trying his best not to startle her. She stared at the top of his flaming head, more to avoid looking at anything else. His long hair was tied into a careless ponytail. It carried the scent of pine, reminding her of the forest.

All of a sudden, blood rushed into her left leg and her knees buckled. Kaoru reached out to steady herself and fell into Kenshin's arms. She tried scrambling away from him, flustered, but her legs did not obey her will. She could feel his body warmth emanating through her thin kimono, and she froze, blushing harder, as he tightened his hold around her then lifted her effortlessly from the ground.

"It's alright, miss. I won't hurt you." Kenshin promised. "And those people behind me, they're my friends. You can trust them, too. If it's alright, may I know your name?"

She wrapped her arms around herself, mind wheels turning. He said that he would not hurt her, did that hold true for the rest of them as well? How was she going to escape? Clearing her dry throat, which felt awful since she had not had any water since at least a couple of hours ago, she tried to form letters with her tongue. Her voice cracking from disuse, she whispered, "Kaoru." Kenshin had to lean in to hear her soft voice, and his fresh pine scent enveloped her, intensified. Now that he was closer, she thought she could also detect a faint spicy herb, like ginger.

"Kaoru-dono." She liked the way Kenshin said her name. "It's nice to be able to call you something now, other than 'swan' or 'miss'." They were still rooted in the same spot next to the post, Kenshin unwilling to walk towards his friends until he was sure Kaoru was ready. The others were observing them from at least a couple of metres away, variations of worried and wary expressions darkening their faces, with the exception of the ever-joyful Misao, who was fidgeting impatiently.

"Okay, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin repeated. "I'm going to introduce you to my friends and then we'll get some food and drink in you. And a good night's sleep. We can talk tomorrow. How's that sound?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru had barely registered what Kenshin had said besides 'food' and 'sleep'. She started to nod in agreement as her vision blurred. The last thing she dimly heard was Kenshin calling her name as she slipped into unconsciousness.

s-s-s-s-s

"_Kaoru, run!" The cry of desperation pierced her ears. She attempted to locate the source of the voice in mounting panic to no avail; it seemed to echo for miles all around her. It was the very same voice that had sung her to sleep at night and unwearyingly explained the specifics of sword craft over and over. Kaoru had never heard such anguish in that single yell, frantic for someone precious to its owner to escape. She shrieked over the roaring flames that were now drowning out everything else. The sickening odour of charred meat seared her nostrils and turned her stomach. A rusted metallic smell crept into her nose and she felt the hot liquid trickling down her naked body. When she cast her eyes downwards in fear, the sight of herself burning alive tore screams from her throat. A shadow caught the corner of her eye and she turned to meet it, blinking furiously to clear tears. The flames dissolved into a path leading to a figure, a man, and she threw her hands forward to reach him. _

_ "Help me!" she cried. The man's back was to her, the flames seeming to melt simultaneously into the tendrils of his hair. Her fingers found contact with his skin and a wave of relief washed over her when he turned to face her._

"_It's unreasonable to force her." The man said. His facial features were blurred, whether from the tears that refused to cease or the terrible realization that the fire had rendered her blind._

"_What?" she screamed. "I'm dying! Help me!"_

"No, Megumi. Do it now." A low voice that reverberated like thunder jolted Kaoru into reality, the nightmares of hellish fire retreating into the shutters of her subconscious mind.

"There's no need, she's waking up." Words in a distinctly feminine tone floated into her ears at closer proximity than the previous ones, and she struggled to open her eyes, lashes fluttering weakly against her cheekbones. "Give her a minute."

"Why can't you just let her rest for a while? Can't you see how she's barely holding up? Sano and I didn't exactly treat her very gently. She's been trussed up in a cloak, chained to a pole, and now you want to interrogate her? She doesn't have the strength for it."

_Sounds familiar._ Kaoru thought vaguely.

"You forget, my stupid pupil, that we don't have time to play the part of considerate civilians. When she turns back into a swan at dawn, she won't be able to communicate. The chances of her escaping will be much higher than when she's restricted to the ground."

"What makes you think she'll be able to fly when she's half-starved? Surely we can wait another night."

A smooth surface touched her mouth and she feebly resisted, pressing her lips tightly together.

"Drink this." A woman ordered. "It'll make you feel better." A hand gripped Kaoru's lower jaw, forcing it open, and she choked on the liquid that dripped down her throat. Surprise overtook her when she tasted sweetened water, which was pleasantly different from the bland spring water she was used to. Kaoru drank thirstily, feeling strength returning to her limbs as the sugar rushed in her veins. When she attempted to sit up, her hands encountered something smooth and it made a swishing sound when she brushed against its surface. The material she was lying on was gleaming faintly in the candle light, and it was soft and bouncy. Her delight increased when she discovered another squishy object propped up against her back. A sensation of déjà vu stirred at the back of her mind and Kaoru wondered if she had experienced such luxury once upon a time.

There were only three of the humans in the room, including Kenshin, which was a slight improvement compared with when she had five of them watching her. Her skin prickled under their stares, and she chose to survey her new environment rather than acknowledge their presences. A fire crackled in a corner, expelling its warmth and casting shadows on the stone walls. She looked towards the firmly shut window. Although Kaoru instantly disliked the bars that crossed its transparent glass, she was relieved that she could still see the sky, no matter how far away it seemed to be. It made her feel less claustrophobic.

"Kenshin. Megumi. Leave this room." The harshness of the man's words and his expectancy of having his order followed caught Kaoru's attention. She turned fright -filled eyes onto the daunting man with the enormous cloak, who looked like he could flatten Kenshin with his height. The woman at her side got up and Kenshin swiftly resumed the woman's previous sitting position defiantly.

"Hiko, if you think I'm going to leave you alone so you can torture answers out of her, forget it." Kenshin said.

"This is none of your business. Since when did you become so stubborn? I didn't bring you up to challenge my every move." Hiko, which Kaoru assumed was his name, growled. Kaoru felt better having Kenshin on her side, and her pulse rate relaxed.

"I brought her back, which makes it my business." Kenshin argued.

"In that case, this is my business too, because I treated her." The woman, who Kaoru now knew as Megumi, said sarcastically. She was lingering near the doorway without showing signs of leaving.

"And we helped Kenshin!" To Kaoru's dismay, the other two humans from earlier poked their heads around the half-open door comically. They had obviously been listening in on the conversation.

"Hi, Kaoru-chan! I'm Makimachi Misao! Nice to meet ya!" The short girl bounced up to Kaoru's bedside without warning and grabbed her hands, shaking them enthusiastically. Her hyperactive behaviour was infectious and Kaoru found herself nodding in confusion. Misao was dressed in peculiar, revealing clothes that did not seem to bother any of the men. She looked smaller than Kaoru herself, and her bearing was almost like a child's.

"Sano for you, little miss." The spiky-haired man approached with exaggerated calmness, as though to prove that he at least, was an adult.

For a moment, Hiko glared sternly at the company, a tense silence descending upon them. Then he sighed heavily, "Don't you dare regret getting involved."

"So first things first." Hiko directed at Kaoru. "What are you? Bird or human?"

Kaoru hesitated, searching through her meagre well of memories. The nightmares that she tried so hard not to think about, the slightly greater degree of ease she felt in human skin, the half-remembrances of familial contact... Family. She had once had one.

"Human." Kaoru said finally, looking down at her hands.

"What's your last name?" Hiko asked. "What do you know of the disappearances? Are you responsible for them? If not, who or what is? How did you end up a swan?"

"Take your time." Kenshin advised, and she lifted her gaze to meet his. His eyes were the purple of lavender in spring, and they were close enough that she could see her own reflection within their depths. Kaoru took a deep breath, maintaining eye-contact with Kenshin. He exuded peace and it felt heart-warming to look at him. Although she did not fully trust this flame-haired stranger, she knew that he would keep his promise in assuring her safety.

"My last name... Kamiya." Kaoru said, slightly aggravated. "Kamiya Kaoru. I'm sorry, what disappearances?" She licked her lips nervously, and found herself holding a warm cup with contents that emitted a sweet herbal odour, which Kenshin had promptly placed in her hands. She sipped it tentatively, relieving her sore throat.

"Chrysanthemum tea." Megumi interjected. "It'll calm your nerves."

"Four boys have gone missing in the past few weeks under my rule. Ages ranging from ten to fourteen, hardly men. They were hunting you down, and the youngest returned traumatised." Hiko explained for the company's benefit, confirming what Megumi had confided in Kenshin and Sano earlier. "They came from good family backgrounds; one of them was even engaged. There was no reason for them to leave their homes permanently. Swans don't live longer than seven years in the wild. I was told that they had hoped to bring back the glory of trapping an enchanted swan. Right now, we can't even confirm their deaths because there aren't any bodies to be found."

"Now if you know something, girl, out with it." Hiko said threateningly.

"I... I don't remember much of my time as a swan. When you're a wild animal, all you're concerned with is how to survive. Hunger. Cold. Fear. Most of the nights when I woke up in my human form, I didn't know where I was. But I was always alone..." Kaoru drank more of the tea. All this talking was exhausting. "That's why I was so surprised when you found me. I didn't know how to act."

"Are you saying you don't know what you're doing when you're a swan?" Kenshin queried.

"There are flashes of places I've been, where I'd never be able to get to on my own legs. The awareness is sharpest during the transition of the Change. But no, I'm not awake to control my own actions. Everything's instinctive."

Hiko was unsure whether to believe what the girl was saying or not. He pinched the bridge of his nose to quash the rising headache that was throbbing in his temples.

"Where were you when you woke up those nights?" Kenshin asked quietly. "Was it always in a different place?"

"Actually, no. It's always in the same place. I don't know where it would be on a map, but there are a lot of sharp rocks, with glowing things on the walls. When you touch them, it feels slimy and some of it comes off onto your hand. It's dark. I think... there's water nearby but it drips down from above..." Kaoru closed her eyes in recollection.

"Sounds like an underwater cavern." Sano remarked, and the rest turned to look at him. "Is there one under Odette's Lake?"

"Where is that?" Kaoru looked confused.

"That's the lake where we found you." Kenshin answered.

"Fine. We'll look into that in further detail soon." Hiko said curtly.

"So how'd you get stuck in this mess, little miss?" Sano asked curiously. "I mean, since you're originally human. You're speaking our language pretty well for someone who's been isolated from civilization for a while. Why didn't you seek help?"

"I was beginning to think that you might have brains in that thick head of yours but your last statement just threw it all out the window." Megumi said, smacking the back of Sano's head in exasperation. "Haven't you been listening? She can't speak when she's a swan and when she can, she's trapped alone somewhere. How exactly was she supposed ask for help? Teleport?"

"Ouch! She didn't say she was trapped." Sano glanced at Kaoru. "Did you, little miss?"

"There is an entrance or exit to this cavern, if that's what it is. But... it's hard to describe. It's like a hole where the sun's first rays shine through when morning comes. I can't reach it and the walls are too slippery to climb. There's something that seals it from above, like water. But it doesn't fall, unlike other places where it leaks." Kaoru explained.

"And how do you explain your magical transformations?" Hiko queried, ignoring Megumi's "Idiot, she was trapped." and the resounding smack that inevitably connected with Sano's head again.

Kaoru sighed at the bleak emptiness of her mug. She did not dare to ask for food, despite her growing hunger, in case her captors changed their minds about hurting her. Aside from Kenshin, whom she had decided to stick with as he was her biggest chance of making through this unscathed, they seemed nice but who was to say what their real intentions were? For instance, Hiko was carefully shielding his eyes from his companions. Misao had not said a word since their interrogation commenced but she was listening intently, a pensive expression on her youthful features.

"I have very few memories, but I think... this is my most vivid. I'll try as best as I can to tell you what I know. I think I was eight, maybe nine, when this curse befell me. That first night, it was a full moon. I remember that because it followed me when I ran, as though mocking me. I ran from fire that devoured everything in its path, leaving nothing but ashes and destruction. My name was cried out over and over, but I just kept on running. I think... my parents. They kept calling for me to run away. I still hear them sometimes." At her words, Kenshin covered her hands with his, encouraging her to keep going. Kaoru felt reassured by the strength in his grip and steeled herself.

"There was another voice. Though my parents' screams left me quickly, this one didn't. It echoed all around me, laughing, taunting. I felt something brush against my face but when I turned, there was nobody there. You'd think that the voice would be scary, the stuff of nightmares. But it was high-pitched, like a little girl's, not at all intimidating. Except for the things he said... what he did..." Kaoru's head pounded painfully, her brain rubbing against her skull.

"How'd you know it was a 'he'?" Sano cut in.

"There was a boy... he lived with us for a while. He..." Kaoru frowned. "I think he was a practitioner of demonic arts. He was good with the sword. I found myself near a lake in a forest. I couldn't run anymore. It hurt to breathe. I couldn't see anyone so I thought I'd stop and rest a while."

Kenshin looked gravely at Hiko, whose expression was becoming fiercer by the minute. Luckily, Kaoru was too engrossed in her recount to notice.

"Everything was really quiet. I looked behind me to see if there was anyone following. Only the moon. It was really close and I thought..." Kaoru shook her head. "That doesn't even matter. When I turned around, the boy was there, illuminated in the moonlight. He was drenched in blood, and I don't know how I didn't realize he was standing right in front of me. Perhaps he moved like the wind, hidden from sight. He spoke to me in a language I didn't understand. Later it occurred to me that he might have been casting the enchantment. There was a huge monster behind him yet it didn't attack either of us. I couldn't speak, not even to scream when he cut me with his sword. Then there was a flash of white light and they had disappeared, the both of them."

"I thought I'd escaped. That night, I slept by the lake. I didn't want to head back, didn't want to see... It's no use, I can't remember." Kaoru said, perturbed. "There's something important that started it all. Something missing..."

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something but Kaoru hastily continued. She had to finish this.

"Besides other stuff, I dreamt of the boy. He told me this: _I curse you, Kamiya Kaoru. This is your punishment for trying to take her place. When the sun lights the world, you will become a swan, a mindless creature. Useful only for its deceptive beauty. While the moon shines, you will be released and regain your human form, but trapped so that you may never seek others for help."_

"It's been hundred and thirteenth full moons. I have lived nine years like this." Kaoru said dully. "I'm sorry, could I please rest..." Red and blue spots were starting to dance in front of her eyes in rapid circles, which Kaoru did not take as a good sign. Her stomach rumbled loudly, and she was filthy, her mood exponentially descending. If they persisted with their headache-inducing questions, Kaoru thought that she'd scream, afraid or not.

"You can't be left alone." Hiko said. "We don't know if you'll try to escape when morning comes."

"I'll look after her." Kenshin volunteered, his mouth set in a determined line. Then he turned to her. "Kaoru-dono, is it all right if I tie a rope around your neck? You'll be free to wander but I'm afraid you won't be able to get very far."

"Or you could collar her." Megumi suggested.

"I will not be collared." Kaoru said through gritted teeth. The fox-lookalike was starting to get on her nerves, and not just because foxes had an appetite for birds. "The rope... Kenshin. That'll be fine." she said reluctantly.

"This is a lot to take in." Hiko muttered. "Megumi, Misao, make sure she's bathed and fed. I don't want her being too weak to give us coherent answers tomorrow night." Kaoru's heart sank in anticipation of more questions. "And you, girl. If you try anything suspicious, I'll kill you myself."

And with that, Hiko turned and stalked out of the room, his cloak bellowing behind him. A tense silence descended upon them and Misao crept out, mumbling something about an Aoshi-sama? Kaoru wondered if her ears needed cleaning too.

"Then, I'll get some things ready." Megumi said, glancing at her pocket watch.

"Don't worry about Hiko. He says mean things sometimes but he's a good person at heart. He's a Master and chieftain to be proud of." Kenshin smiled.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru said uncertainly, fighting against a blush that threatened to embarrass her as his calloused fingers traced random patterns absent-mindedly over her hands in an attempt to still their trembling.

"If I don't wake up tomorrow, will you protect me?"

Kenshin looked at her sharply, "What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow's a new moon."

To Be Continued in Chapter 3

Author's Second Note: By the way, how was the length? I was thinking of trying to make the chapters longer and more interesting but then I realized this story's got 10000+ words dedicated to it now! It was actually 2 chapters in 1, but I'll see what to do for the next chapter. I'll be as quick as I can! Till next time! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Phew, sorry about the wait guys! It's been a crazy two weeks. Thanks everyone for the reviews! And I can't keep silent any more; I have to thank all of you individually so those will be at the end of this chapter. I'm so overwhelmed! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ruroken.

Odette's Lake Chapter 3

A gentle smile played at the corners of Kenshin's mouth as he kept watch over Kaoru in her slumber, listening to the soft sound of her breathing. She had gripped his hand tightly, refusing to let go, but as she gave in to sleep, her grasp slackened. However, Kenshin found that he wanted to keep on holding her hand, and that was exactly what he was doing despite the stiffness that was numbing his limbs.

She was too thin for his liking, shadows adhering underneath her long eyelashes, cheekbones gaunt from lack of food. A pleasant waft of jasmine accompanied Kenshin, whether from the soap and perfume Megumi had used –Misao was nowhere to be found when Megumi started on Kaoru- or Kaoru's own natural scent, Kenshin did not know. He brushed aside a stray strand of hair that had fallen over her face.

She murmured something incoherent in her sleep, a little frown creasing her eyebrows. A wave of pity washed over Kenshin as he considered her hard life. From the sound of her story, she had lost her family at a very young age. How had she coped with being forced to give up her human body and emotions every single day? When she was alone, what did she eat? How did she care for herself? Was there any way to break the enchantment? There were so many questions he wanted to ask but Kaoru needed her rest more. She'd been suffering by herself for too long.

The pocket watch Megumi had left with him ticked dismally in his free hand. Kenshin's eyelids started to droop as exhaustion crept over him. He had not had a good night's sleep since at least forty-eight hours ago, but it would be dawn soon. Kenshin forced himself to stay awake to keep Kaoru safe with him. She was his responsibility now.

Kenshin turned his head to acknowledge Hiko's presence as the door opened quietly.

"Put her in a cage." Hiko said, keeping his voice low. "Makes everything easier."

Kenshin smiled, knowing –hoping- that his master was joking. "Did you come to see her Change?" Kenshin queried.

"Hm. I came to gloat." Hiko replied. "You haven't changed. Still trying to play hero."

"And you, master, still trying to pretend like you don't care when what you want most is to keep everyone safe." Kenshin responded.

"Don't be such a smart-mouth."

They resumed their wait for the passing of time. The sky outside was finally beginning to lighten to mauve, then seashell pink as the sun peeped out from behind the distant hills. They watched in silence as sunlight flooded in through the windows and fell onto Kaoru. There was no blinding light or wind-shifts when feathers grew out of her skin and her physical features altered. Kenshin released her hand, deftly tying a piece of rope around her Changing neck, neither too loose nor too tight.

"Every day." Kenshin's tone was tortured. Kaoru had tucked her head under her wing, blankets bunched up around her.

"Hey, Kenshin." Sano crept into the room. He glanced at Kaoru, and then thumped his best friend lightly on the back.

"You take a break. I'll look after her for a while." Sano held out his hand for the end of the rope. "You don't have to do everything by yourself, you know."

For a moment, Kenshin thought he was going to say no, but then it occurred to him that it was probably better to get a good rest now and then stay with Kaoru later on at night.

"Thanks, Sano." Kenshin said, handing him the rope. Kenshin smoothed his expression into that of calm acceptance to belie the concern that was swirling inside him. There was no reason for him to behave so protectively although Kaoru had obviously latched her trust onto him.

To Kenshin's surprise, Hiko followed him outside into the corridor, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked, stifling a yawn. He settled down on the floor outside Kaoru's room, his back against the wall.

"Who says I was going to say anything?" Hiko raised his thick eyebrows mockingly. "This is my house. I can do whatever I want." He turned and walked a few steps towards his chambers then stopped. "Don't strain yourself, Kenshin."

Kenshin shook his head in amusement as he glanced at his master, noticing the weight on Hiko's broad shoulders that he bore both metaphorically and physically. Closing his eyes, Kenshin finally gave in to blissful sleep...

s-s-s-s-s

An unpleasant slapping noise and a new weight on Kenshin's lap woke him up from his dreamless state. Two big, round eyes eyed him incredulously, which Kenshin returned. For one thing, there was a little green frog sitting on his knee. For another, its comical face was lopsided. It puffed out its chin and burped as Kenshin realized that he was the one who had been leaning on his side in an extremely uncomfortable position. One arm curled loosely around his precious sword, Kenshin was massaging his aching neck when familiar light footsteps approached them.

"There you are, Number Five!" Misao cried, clutching several frogs tightly in her other hand as she pointed at the guilty critter on Kenshin's knee. It croaked in fright and leapt away, leaving tell-tale wet footprints behind.

"Oh no, you don't! Kenshin, hold these for me, will you?" Misao promptly dumped the slimy frogs into his hands and ran after the escapee.

"Oops!" Kenshin managed to grab hold of one, dropping his sword, as the others decided to follow the first frog's example. "Come back!" He called after the hoppers uselessly.

"No need to yell, Kenshin. I'm back!" Misao shouted breathlessly. She was gripping the poor thing so tightly that its eyeballs bulged.

"Um, here." He quickly handed back the sticky amphibian, and she took it in surprise.

"Where are the others?"

"I guess Number Four and Five's become One and Two now." Kenshin laughed at her dismayed expression. "What do you need all these frogs for anyway?"

"Sheesh, Himura, I told you to watch them." Misao rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to annoy Hiko by turning his castle into a swamp... What do you think they're for? Kaoru-chan's lunch!"

"Oro?" Kenshin exclaimed, sweat-dropping. "Are you sure Kaoru-dono's going to eat that?"

"I dunno but there's no harm in trying. Sano and I've tried getting her to eat snails, ants, spiders, cockroaches..." Misao shuddered. "Sano got the last two, I _hate_ insects. But she turned her nose down at everything! Kaoru-chan sure is a fussy eater."

_We wouldn't eat those either..._ "Did you try bread? Maybe she'd go for _human_ food." Kenshin suggested. He decided not to point out that spiders were most definitely not insects.

"Oh, good idea!" Misao brightened. She shoved the two remaining frogs into Kenshin's hands again, which he managed to grasp this time, being more alert, and started running towards the direction of the kitchen. "In the meantime, bring those in to her, will you?" Misao called back over her shoulder.

Kenshin looked down at the frogs glaring back evilly at him. "I think you and I both hope you're not Kaoru-dono's type of appetizer."

"Hey, Kenshin! Will you just stop talking to yourself out here and help me already?" The door suddenly opened and Kenshin found himself being dragged inside by a very annoyed Sano. There were fresh scratches and cuts all over Sano's arms, some of which were bleeding quite profusely. "That fox-woman is going to freak out again!" Sano groaned, echoing Kenshin's thoughts.

"What happened?" From what Kenshin could see, Kaoru –well, the swan- was paddling contentedly in a filled water-bath beside the shuttered window. Her rope was tied securely to the post of the bed next to the bath, yet allowing her plenty of roaming space. The late afternoon sun was still high in the clear blue sky and she basked in its warmth, preening her feathers in a non-aggressive manner. The sight of several feathers littering the bed and the floor lit Kenshin's concern. "Is she okay?"

"Oh, don't worry about the feathers; they're from the pillows she tore up. I'm telling you, Kenshin, that bird is goddamn _mean_." Sano whispered exaggeratedly, his hand shielding his mouth from view as though he thought that the swan could lip-read. Sano glanced down at Kenshin's hands. "And what's with the frogs?"

"Kaoru-dono's food?" Kenshin said uncertainly.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not going anywhere near that sexist thing again." Sano shook his head. "You can feed her this time."

"What makes you think she won't attack me?" Kenshin mumbled as he advanced towards the side of the water-bath and the misleadingly innocent swan. He nervously dangled the two frogs in the air by their feet in front of Kaoru, bracing himself. Kaoru's eyes were crystal blue even in her swan form, and Kenshin uncannily felt as though he was addressing the human Kaoru herself when he spoke to the swan.

"Well, er, Kaoru-dono, are you hungry?"

Kaoru glared at him coldly, and swam to the other end of the bath to convey her disapproval. Kenshin was so taken-back that Kaoru did not carry out the same punishment as she had obviously bestowed onto Sano that he accidentally released the frogs. They croaked in delight as they hit the floor and hopped away to safety.

"Oh, I see how it is. Kaoru only likes women and Kenshin." Sano sneered, folding his arms in irritation. "Talk about unfair." he added loudly in a provoking tone.

"Guys! I brought the bread. And some fruit, cookies, milk, fish..." Misao burst into the room, listing off the jumble of load in her arms.

Kenshin made a mental note to ask Kaoru what she ate when she was human again. It then occurred to him that Kaoru would not be Changing that night because there would be no moon in the sky, and that he had yet to notify the others.

"Himura-san?" One of Misao's older sisters, Okon, who had entered the room unnoticed, snapped him out of his reverie. "Lord Hiko requests your presence. It's to do with..." She trailed off, gesturing meaningfully towards Kaoru. Misao and Sano were still both preoccupied with food; it seemed that Kaoru had finally accepted the bread crumbs Misao offered and Kenshin was glad for that. Sano, on the other hand, was contributing by noisily polishing off the rest of the food.

"Let's go."

s-s-s-s-s

Hiko glared dismally at the mountain of papers and books that littered his normally-tidy mahogany desk-top, as though willing them to magically disappear, or at least, decrease in height. He picked up a dog-eared book and flipped through its yellowed pages before turning back to the front cover: Ancient Legends and Folklore of Japan. Were all the materials this vague?

"Is this all?" Hiko asked Omasu sarcastically. She was sprawled on the floor, sorting through yet more papers and reports. The girl was practically a machine, her hands flipping through the hateful things with lightning speed and expertly rejecting what they did not need, such as Children's Bedtime Stories and Lakes Around The World.

"Aoshi-sama has located the boy who survived the incident. He will return with him by this evening, I presume." Omasu reported as she deftly worked.

"Isn't the boy a local?" Hiko settled comfortably in his arm-chair and placed his feet up on the table that was not yet occupied by papers. "I thought I set Shinomori this task at least two days ago."

"He was." Omasu responded. "Until his adoptive family decided to move to Kyoto. They thought it was too dangerous for them to remain here any longer after what happened."

Hiko scowled. As if he did not already have enough to worry about without having to prevent his civilians from leaving his protection. He unrolled a scroll and glanced at the carefully illustrated heading 'The Legend of Swan Lake' before tossing it aside. Opening a thick biblical book, he commenced his reading, wrinkling his nose as dust flew from its pages. The only sounds that penetrated the settling silence were the impatient brushing against paper and the occasional scratching of a quill as Omasu made notes.

"Okon. Kenshin. Pick up one of these and start reading." Hiko ordered without lifting his gaze from his book as soon as the door creaked open. "Himura-san." Omasu greeted politely and Kenshin nodded back.

"What's all this?" Kenshin asked. Unlike Okon, who instantly obeyed Hiko's command, his stupid pupil had to ask questions that wasted precious seconds of time.

"Resources. We're trying to find out more about Odette's Lake and Kaoru-san's spell." Okon promptly replied.

"Oh. Speaking of which, Master, I don't think we'll be able to interrogate Kaoru-dono tonight." Kenshin said casually. He braced himself for Hiko's outburst as he picked up a scroll that had been carelessly discarded onto the floor.

"She won't be human tonight, I know. That's why we're going to take advantage of that by compiling as much information as possible within the next few days." Hiko said, surprising Kenshin. "I have my sources. You don't think you and that girl will be left alone for even a minute, do you? You've always had a weakness for damsels in distress."

"Master!" Kenshin frowned, his face reddening. "It's not like that. I hardly know her."

"Just read, Kenshin." Hiko snorted in amusement at Kenshin's glower. Kenshin did not even know why he felt so offended by Hiko's comment. It implied that his relationship with Kaoru was somehow insincere. Granted, she was a perfect stranger but if Kenshin was being entirely honest to himself, her presence affected him more than it should. Then again, who would not be affected by a mindboggling situation such as theirs? Shrugging away his confusing thoughts, Kenshin concentrated on the scroll in his hand. Its borders were decorated with an intricate design of overlapping leaves and abstract spirals and its title was printed in an old-fashioned font: The Legend of Swan Lake.

_Many have claimed to have seen the legendary Swan Lake but its actual location remains unknown throughout the world. Some claim that it is magical, that it shifts from one place to the next every few years to preserve its secrets from meddling forces. Others are certain that the Lake is an illusion conjured by dark sorcery to lead the unwary minds astray. Either theory, there is no doubt that the Lake is deeply rooted with enchantments._

_ The origin behind the Lake's name is strongly linked to a swan, or a herd of swans, that are always seen bathing on its waters, despite the unwillingness of other creatures to approach it. The Lake has been described as an eerie sanctuary of silence, forbidden to all but royal swans. There are rumours that this breed of swans is actually celestial maidens in disguise, who assume the form of beautiful women when the Lake is lit by the moon. Unfortunate men who lay eyes on these maidens are forever bound to the swans' service until death, wasting away as their memories fade and ties to the human world no longer matter. _

_ The most renowned swan that could turn into a maiden was named Odette._

Kenshin's heart skipped a beat at the familiar name.

_...named Odette, the Queen of the swans. In the daytime, she was discernible from her entourage by a small golden crown that adorned her head. Every night, she changed into a fairytale princess with long hair that shone like the sun and green eyes the sparkle of the forest in spring. An evil sorcerer named Rothbart was responsible for the curse that imprisoned her as a swan and only a vow of eternal love could render it ineffective._

Kenshin stopped at the end of the piece. The inscription had ended rather oddly, as though the proper conclusion had been left off. He turned to the back of the scroll but there was nothing else written save for the faded kanji for 'one' on the top left corner.

"Omasu-dono, are there other scrolls like these?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't know about that particular one but there're plenty of scrolls over here." Omasu said, gesturing to a separate hill that she was still building. Kenshin reached out to a random scroll and untied its thin leather string. It was an official report on swan infestation in Hiko's province. Kenshin sighed; all the scrolls looked exactly the same from the outside.

"Master, could I take these?"

"By all means, Kenshin. Lighten the work-" Hiko started to say then paused, his head cocked to the side. "Shinomori's back."

"Who?" Kenshin turned to face the door as a slight commotion outside reached his senses, his hand flying to his sword in reflex.

"It's alright, Kenshin, that's one of my employees. Shinomori Aoshi." Hiko waved at Okon to open the door, and a tall figure strode inside. His presence was not as formidable as Hiko's but Kenshin knew that this man was a well-seasoned fighter. Aoshi's unsmiling face was stoic, as opposed to the outraged child that struggled in his grip.

"So you're the boss!" The boy growled at Kenshin. There was a bokken at his waist, which made Kenshin smile.

Hiko cleared his throat from behind his stack of paperwork and stood. Although the boy's tanned face paled considerably, which Kenshin could not blame as Hiko did have that effect on people, he stood his ground and glared as menacingly as he could.

"You can let the kid go now, Shinomori. For goodness' sake, I told you to bring him, not drag him." Hiko said. "He looks rather worse for wear. Hardly _traumatised_, though."

Aoshi released the boy without a word. "My work is done for the day." Aoshi stepped back and made to leave, though not before shooting a mildly curious look at Kenshin, a fellow swordsman. Sizing him up as an opponent.

"I'm not a kid!" The child shouted. The two women were smiling at him indulgently and Hiko raised his eyebrow in grim amusement.

"My name is Myojin Yahiko!" he puffed out almost indignantly. "My father was a well-known samurai, one of the strongest! Don't treat me like a child!"

"Well then, Yahiko. I'm Lord Hiko, and maybe you don't know this but the village you once resided in is under my ruling. That makes me responsible for finding out exactly what happened two months ago." Hiko leaned against his table and folded his arms.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it once you find out?" Yahiko demanded rashly. "It took you long enough to take any sort of action. For all I know, my friends could be dead by now, and you're still sitting calmly in this _richery_." Yahiko spat, furious.

"I don't have time to hunt down every single fool who goes missing." Hiko said coldly. "And I don't owe it to anyone to explain my motives, least of all a rude, spineless brat."

"Now, now." Kenshin interjected as Yahiko turned so red with anger that Kenshin feared he would literally explode. _Let me handle this._ Kenshin shook his head at his master who was behaving almost as childishly as Yahiko with his relentless sulkiness.

"Yahiko, I'm Himura Kenshin." Kenshin knelt down so that he was at the same level as Yahiko's height. "Though this stubborn master of mine won't admit it, we need your help. We've been trying to put together the pieces of this puzzle for days now but nothing makes sense."

"If you can relate the specific events of your friends' disappearances or tell us anything that's useful, I swear we'll find them." Kenshin said determinedly. _For Kaoru. Because she's tied up in this somehow._

Yahiko opened his mouth in surprise at a loss of what to say. His gaze fell onto Kenshin's sword and he heard himself say, "Swear on your sword. If they're dead, you'll help me kill their murderers." Yahiko took a deep breath. "If they're dead, I want revenge."

"You foolish boy." Hiko said. "You have no right to ask that of my pupil-" Kenshin lifted his index finger to interrupt his master and Hiko stopped mid-sentence. He seethed in irritation; he was going to hit Kenshin later.

"Hm... That might be a bit of a problem." Kenshin smiled apologetically. He withdrew his blade from its scabbard and held it out for Yahiko to inspect. "I've taken an oath not to kill, to never draw blood with this sword. I'm not a fighting man, not anymore. Just a rurouni seeking his atonement now."

"A reverse-blade?" Yahiko said incredulously, ignoring what Kenshin had just said. "How on earth are you going to fight the monster with that? And what's with this non-killing philosophy? A swordsman is no swordsman if he can't kill to prove his strength."

"If you truly believe that, you're no better than a murderer yourself." Kenshin said serenely. He slid his beloved blade back into its sheath. "I swear on this sword that I will find your friends and bring them home."

"You're the fool." Yahiko said shakily. "It's not murder if the perpetrator isn't human."

"What's this monster we keep hearing about?" Hiko queried.

Yahiko drew a deep breath. "Since no one's going to help me punish the one responsible for all of this, I'll do it myself. But I want something in return for my information."

"What is it?" Hiko said impatiently. "Gold? Only a street brat would think that way."

Yahiko flushed, but he kept his voice steady. "Sword lessons. That's my price. I want to become stronger." he said firmly.

"And what would you do with this strength of yours?" Kenshin asked quietly as Hiko raised his eyebrows in scepticism.

"Prepare for my revenge."

"And if there was no cause for it?"

"Then, I would protect everyone else so that nothing like this ever happens again." Yahiko looked straight at Hiko; an underlying insult in his words. "I want to keep the people I care about safe and happy. I would-"

"Enough." Hiko raised his hand. "Fine, you have my word. Kenshin will instruct your lessons."

Kenshin swerved to look at his master, alarmed. "Master, I can't teach him Hiten Mitsu-"

Hiko stepped forward and placed a hand flat on Kenshin's face to silence him. "We'll talk about that later, Kenshin. I want to hear about the monster now. Go on, boy. Start at the beginning."

"We should've never gone with them. The older ones, I mean. Yutaro tried to advise me against it but the other two promised me a share of whatever money they got from selling the swan..." Yahiko trailed off. "I should've listened. If Yutaro hadn't come after us to try and stop us, he never would've been involved. He's a rich man's kid. He's weaker than the rest of us."

"It was midday when we reached Odette's Lake. We'd brought borrowed spears, nets, a make-shift cage; the eldest one works for a smith. Don't get me wrong, nothing was stolen. We were going to return everything after we'd caught the swan." Yahiko said quickly. "It was really cold that day, and everything was quiet. There was also a lot of fog but we thought that it'd only help cover us so that we could sneak up on the swan."

"The others told me to stay within the wood while they circled round the other side of the lake. The fog had gotten so thick that I could barely make out the signal I was supposed to be waiting for, a reflective glint using hand-mirrors. From that point onwards, everything happened really fast. An ink shadow loomed underneath the swan and it took off. I was going to whistle to warn the others but then I saw Yutaro by the water's edge. For a moment, I thought he'd been the one to scare off the swan, but then the water suddenly shot up like a fountain and a huge winged creature appeared, blocking the sun. I couldn't move. I was too scared to."Yahiko gritted his teeth in self-loathing.

"A wave of heat washed over me, like the wind in the peak of summer. It stank so badly of rot that my eyes watered. Then I saw what it held in its black claws, my other two companions. They were struggling, screaming but then the beast did something. Green stuff floated out of their bodies and the monster breathed it in as though it was its sustenance. I think it might have been sucking out their ki." Yahiko said.

"I shouted for Yutaro to run, my own legs numb. The monster was just hovering there, looking at him through its blood-red eyes. It turned to me when it heard me. At that time, I thought that it was only after the three of us, the ones who'd tried to capture the swan. Ha! I thought I was a goner." Yahiko's tone was bitter.

"But Yutaro had to step in. He wasn't coward enough to save himself. He started to run towards me. He wanted to help me." Yahiko clenched his fists. "Then the monster swept him from the ground and flew off, leaving me. I keep asking myself, why? Why did it take my best friend and not me?"

Kenshin placed a hand on Yahiko's shoulder but the boy shrugged it off.

"I tried to tell the village chief what happened when I got back but he didn't believe me. Nobody did. After a couple of days, they noticed that Yutaro and the rest were indeed missing. I was just an orphan on the streets, so even if I were gone, nobody would have realized." Yahiko kept his eyes on the floor. "But it's different now. I have to protect my foster family. I need to bring Yutaro back."

To Be Continued in Chapter 4

Author's Second Note: Yea, I know this chapter's a little shorter than the previous one (sorry about that), but you can bet on some Kenshin and Kaoru sweetness in the next. I'll update ASAP!

Review Replies:

Pinay: Firstly, thanks for your lovely review! No, I don't think the Bakumutsu stuff will come into this fic; there may be slight references but I'm gonna change things here and there (and elaborate) so just read it as if you don't know about the RK plot. ^^ And while this chapter brings together pretty much all the usual team together: Kenshin, Sano, Kaoru, etc, the only people Kenshin's been acquainted with for a while are Hiko and Sano.

IceQueenBarbarien: hopefully this chapter answers your question ^_^

LovelyOdette: Yep, I've been thinking about the ending too. And ohhh, that explains why I never saw the Disney ad thing whenever I watched it. Thanks for the clarification!

J Luc Pitard: Yeah, I had a feeling it was kind of weird when I inserted that in, and I'm glad someone told me! I lol-ed when you mentioned the bit about the frog because it didn't occur to me until I read your review. Hahaha, I'll be keeping the 'oro' but not sure about the 'de-gozaru'. Better stick with what I'm sure for the moment ^_^ Thank you!

And finally, a special mention to these people because I really, really appreciate you guys' support: Ngbekken Lovette, Cosmic-Lover, Jasmine Blossom625, Miztical-Dragon, miss. dramatikkkk, Paramecio

Till next time!


End file.
